1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a compound, and in particular, to an isoflavone derivative for treatment of osteoporosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Isoflavonoids are presented in large quantities in soybeans and soy products. These natural products along with their synthetic analogues possess a wide variety of biological effects including antiparasitic, antiproliferative, antifungal, antiviral, anti-inflammatory, antioxidant, and cardiovascular effects (Xiao, Z. P. et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem., 2007, 15, 3703; Stachulski, A. V. et. al. J. Med. Chem. 2006, 49, 1450; Vasselin, D. A. et. al. J. Med. Chem. 2006, 49, 3973; Aggarwal, B. B. et. al. Biochem. Pharmacol. 2006, 71, 1397; Qing, F. et. al. Patent No. CN 2003/1475488 A; Wu, E. S. Patent No. US 1986/4668804 A; Chapman and Hall; London, 1999; Ren, W. et. al., Med. Res. Rev. 2003, 23, 519).
Genistein, a major isoflavone phytochemical in some plants, is known as a phytoestrogen that is capable of binding to the estrogen receptor. Much attention has been focused on the role of genistein in preventing bone loss resulting at least, in part from estrogen deficiency (Tan, R. et. al., Patent No. CN 2004/1603318 A; Wang, S. F. et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem., 2005, 13, 4880; Ishimi, Y., et. al., Bone, 2002, 31, 180; Morabito, N. et. al., J. Bone Miner Res., 2002, 17, 1904).
Ipriflavone (Kunikata, K. et. al. Patent No. JP 1996/09268187 A; Imamiya, K. et. al. Patent No. JP 1997/11012265 A; Yamazaki, I. et. al. Patent No. EP 1984/136569 A2; Ferrari, M. Patent No. EP 1999/941992 A1; Ferrari, M. Patent No. EP 2002/941992 B1), one of the synthetic isoflavone derivatives, has been approved for the treatment of involutional osteoporosis in some European countries and in Japan. However, only few reports have been dedicated to the improvement of the selective estrogen receptor modulator (SERM) activity and the anti-osteoporotic activity of isoflavone derivatives (Chiest, P. et. al. Patent No. WO 98/29403; Delcanale, M. et. al., Helv. Chim. Acta 2001, 84, 2417; Kelly, G. E. et. al., Patent No. US 2006/0100238 A1).